SAND Opération Espoir !
by blondiie-34
Summary: Salut! Je suis Sandra! Avec ma meilleure amie, Marie, nous adorons l'équitation! Nous sommes des filles normales, Jusqu'au jour où ... Quelque chose changea Nos vies! Je n'en dis pas plus ...


**Prologue :**

Hé, salut, vous voulez connaître mon histoire ? Si vous la commencez, vous serez automatiquement amener à la vivre ! Voici mon histoire ! J'ai toujours crus, depuis que je suis née, que ma vie ne serai pas intéressante : Je grandirai , j'achèterai ma première voiture, je ferai ma vie et enfin je mourrai … Mais, croyez moi, je ne me suis jamais douter qu'un truc aussi tordu arriverai. Ah oui aussi, je ne suis pas un pro en français … Enfin bon, maintenant que vous êtes là, j'ai cas commencer ! Vous êtes sûr de venir ? Si oui, vous n'allez pas le regretter ! Alors c'est partit ! Je m'appelle Sandra Gomez et je suis en 4ème. Avec ma meilleure amie, Marie, nous partageons la même passion : Les chevaux ! Si c'est aussi la votre, vous êtes à la bonne porte ! Tout a commencé le premier jour des vacances de Noël …

Marie et Moi décidons de faire une balade avec nos juments préférées du centre. Nous empruntons le petit sentier en direction de la forêt, quelle joie de retrouver cette sensation de liberté ! C'est notre chemin préféré ! Nous démarrons au galop, en espérant arrivée la première à la clairière ! C'est une « tradition » entre meilleures amies. La première arrivée là bas a un jour de chance ! Nos montures s'emballent, la furie que je monte, c'est Nacre : une jument bai brun, et celle de Marie, elle se nomme Marmotte. Et comme d'habitude, Nacre s'élance et je me retrouve en tête ! Cette jument, je suis sûre que c'est celle que tout le monde imagine quand on parle d'un cheval très attachant, doux, fidèle, … Son galop est souple, régulier, et je ne parle pas en saut ! C'est une pure merveille !!! Je dois m'accrocher à sa crinière si je ne veux pas tomber ! La vitesse, j'adore ! Bon comme je vous l'ai dit, mon histoire commence ici ! Oui, oui ! En ce jour, ou même en cette heure de balade ! Alors vous êtes près ? 1 … 2 … 3 ! C'est Parti ! Alors, accrochez-vous bien, ça va secouer … !

**I- Une rencontre imprévue**

« Tag Ada, Tag Ada»

Nous entendons les sabots de nos chevaux marteler le sol sec et froid du sentier forestier. Je suis emmitouflé dans ma polaire, et une écharpe recouvre mes lèvres et mes oreilles. Avec ce froid, j'ai pris le temps de mettre un couvre-rein à nos juments. Le temps n'est pas au rendez-vous, mais rien ne peut remplacer une chevauchée en forêt ! Nacre est maintenant au grand galop, suivit de Marmotte qui est moins rapide. Je laisse échapper un cri de joie, ma jument me le rend et partant de plus belle ! Si c'est ma préférée, ce n'est pas pour rien : nous adorons la vitesse et nous faisons totalement confiance. On sera toujours lié ! Jamais nous nous laisserons tomber ! Bon, je sais, vous devez me prendre pour une dingue, mais c'est vrai ! Je ressens en elle ce lien qui nous uni, pour … je ne sais pas moi … mais POUR TOUJOURS voyons ! J'adore cette sensation de liberté, sur son dos, et j'en oublis tous mes petits soucis ! Je pense au film western, quand il y a des courses poursuites, et je m'imagine en une belle indienne blonde, galopant sur ma belle jument baie brun ! Avec des bandits derrière nous, et, tout d'un coup, ma jument s'envole. Elle va tellement vite, que personne peu nous arrêter … Je survole le grand canyon à la recherche du prince perdu … Oh la, la, réveillez-moi ! Je me perds dans mes rêveries. Mais bon, ça ne fait de mal à personne de s'imaginer en une autre personne …

Je me soulève de la selle et imite une position semblable à celle des jockeys, lors des courses du PMU. Nacre comprend ma réaction et profite de cette sensation de légèreté pour accélérer. Je suis maintenant surélevée par rapport à ma jument. Je resterais comme ça des heures ! Je n'ai pas besoin de la guider, elle connaît le chemin par cœur ! Nous nous rapprochons peu à peu de la clairière ! Il fait moins froid, les arbres nous couvrent du vent. Je jette un regard en arrière, Marmotte semble apprécier cette sortie ! Marie me sourie, je lis dans ses yeux un peu de jalousie. Je ris. La clairière se dresse devant nous. Je sens déjà la victoire, de même pour Nacre ! Et la, un bruit sourd retentit.

Je ne peux distinguer de quel engin il provient ! Mais il est très fort ! Nacre est déséquilibrer.

« - Sandra, Sandra ATTENTION, SAND', me crie Marie »

Trop tard, je n'ai pas le temps d'arrêter la jument qu'une silhouette blanche me barre le passage. Nacre se cabre, prit de panique, et je suis éjecter ! Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe et ferme les yeux. Est-ce que c'était un fantôme ? On raconte beaucoup d'histoires comme ça pour effrayer les petits ! Mais jamais personne ne c'est vraiment poser la question à ce sujet. Les secondes me paraissent être des heures. Je vole mais en direction … LE SOL ! Je tente de me redresser et essayer de me rattraper sur mes paumes de mes mains, mais je heurte le sol violemment, très violemment... Je me paralyse quelques secondes. J'entends Marie me crier :

« - Sandra, AU NON, SANDRA RÉVEILLE-TOI ! »

J'ouvre les yeux, l'aperçois poser sa main sur mon front et s'emparer de son portable. Elle compose un numéro, sans doute celui du club. J'ai très mal, je ne peux plus bouger ! Le trou noir, il m'aspire et je ne peux résister … Mes yeux se ferment petit à petit. J'ai l'impression que mes paupières pèsent des tonnes ! Mon dos me fait horriblement mal, comme si un troupeau d'éléphants l'avait piétiné ! Ma tête me fait aussi souffrir, malgré la bombe qui la protéger. J'entends la voix de Marie une dernière fois :

« - Laura, LAURA IL FAUT QUE TU VIENNES, Sandra s'est évanouie, elle a fait une chute et elle ne va pas bien du t… »

**POV Marie**

Après mon appel, je me ré accroupis au près de Sandra. Je pose mes doigts sur son front. Il est brûlant ! _Tient bon Sandra, ça va aller … _Elle a beaucoup de fièvre … J'essaye de soulever Sandra et je la porte jusqu'à un rocher couvert de mousse où je l'y dépose délicatement. _Bon sang trouve quelque chose Marie !!!_ Je commence à paniquer. Il faut que je me calme … J'enlève mon écharpe et le met sur la tête de Sandra pour la protéger. Mon cou est envahi par un vent glacial, je frissonne et remonte mon col roulé. Mais il manque quelqu'un … Mais oui Nacre ! Elle n'est plus là ! Je me relève et regarde au tour de moi : personne. Évidemment, ça, on aurait pu s'en douter ! Je m'avance donc dans le sentier tout en jetant un œil sur mon amie toutes _les deux secondes ! _

Je marche, cherchant le moindre indice de Nacre. Je m'arrête, immobile tel un piquet sans vie, et reste dans cette position plusieurs minutes en essayant de faire le tri dans ma tête. Mes paupières tombent, elles pèsent un poids fou ! Mais je ne les retiens pas. Ma vue se trouble… _Tout était allait si vite ! _ Puis une image me revint : celle juste avant la chute de Sandra. Elle était sur Nacre qui se cabrait et il y avait une ombre blanche devant eux : une ombre qui ressemblait … à un _CHEVAL ! _Je ré ouvre les yeux immédiatement. Un bruit me fait sursauter. Je regarde sur ma droite : Nacre ! Elle est revenue. Bon une chose de faite. Je la prends et la guide jusqu'à Sand' qui n'avait pas ouvert les yeux depuis tout à l'heure. Je l'attache sur le même arbre de ma jument, toute contente de retrouver son amie. Quant à moi, je me baisse pour atteindre le niveau de Ma meilleure amie et lui caresse le front.

« - Ne t'en fait pas, ça va aller, Laura arrive … » soufflai-je.

J'essaye de me rassurer moi aussi mais en vain. Mon estomac se noué. Si je pouvais me voir, j'aurais parié que je suis blanche comme un linge ! Je me penche et entoure Sandra de mes bras. Puis, collée l'une de l'autre, je m'assoupis, serrant mon amie contre moi pour la protéger …

« - Tuuuuuut tut ! »

Je sursaute et me relève, trop vite ! J'ai faillis tomber à la renverse ! Enfin je m'équilibre et regarde devant moi. Laura arrive en courant vers moi, un air paniqué sur le visage. Je ne peux pas regarder le mien, mais il ne doit pas être mieux !

**Fin du POV Marie**_  
_


End file.
